


untitled

by longdeepthrusts



Category: Big Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longdeepthrusts/pseuds/longdeepthrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi often sneaks out to meet his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Lambat-lambat berjalan di koridor sepi, hampir semua siswa sudah meninggalkan Trost - ransel tersampir di punggung kedua remaja.

Salah satu dari mereka berhenti, otomatis menghentikan langkah teman disampingnya yang tak berhenti menggerakkan mulut. Raut tampak serius membaca pesan singkat yang baru diterima, terburu ia memasukkan ponsel pintar warna emas metalik kembali dalam saku celana seragam.

Alis tebal terangkat sebelah, bingung dan sedikit kesal karena terabaikan, merajuk, "Levi,"

"Diamlah Eren!" Tangan kecil menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar, "Ayah menjemputku, aku harus pergi sekarang, kita bertemu besok disekolah, aku tidak bisa beralasan lagi untuk pulang terlambat." berjinjit, mengecup pipi pemuda berambut cokelat, "Kau juga langsung pulang, sms aku sesampai kau dirumah!"

Senyuman terukir, menatap hangat penuh kasih kearah remaja yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti, lihatlah betapa lucu dan menggemaskan, lantas diusapnya lembut pucuk kepala Levi, "Okay sayang,"

Simburat merah menghiasi pipi Levi dan telinganya, jantung berdesir tiap kekasihnya itu memanggilnya sayang.

"Dan kau harus segera bergegas," mengangkat kedua tangan mereka, menunjukkan jari-jari yang masih bertautan erat, tersenyum menggoda, "Kau sebaiknya melepaskan tanganku,"

"Tsk!" simburat merah semakin kontras dengan kulit putihnya, "Aku pergi," mengecup pipi Eren sekali lagi sebelum berlari kecil, menjauh.

Eren terkekeh, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum _figure_ itu menghilang.

,

Kelereng hitam seketika menangkap sosok tegap berpakaian formal setiba di parkiran luas, jas hitam dan dasi merah marun, sangat jarang melihat ayahnya berpakaian kasual.

Menarik napas, menghampiri ayahnya.

"Kita akan makan siang di restoran,"

Hanya mengangguk lalu berkata, "Okay,"

masuk kedalam SUV, duduk dibalik kemudi sementara Levi di kursi penumpang.

Tidak saling bicara, hening selama perjalanan. Levi menfokuskan pandangan keluar jendela disebelahnya.

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

 **Eren**  
_miz u_ 1:30pm

Ia tersenyum, mengetik balasan.

 _dumbass_ 1:30pm

 _jangan sms sambil menyetir bodoh >:( _1:31pm

 **Eren**  
_rly sweet i lov u too_ 1:33pm

Levi bisa melihat cengiran Eren.

Tidak lagi membalas, namun senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya. Ia menyuruh si bodoh itu untuk mengabarinya jika sudah sampai bukan pada saat menyetir. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan malah menabrak mobil didepan atau pohon, masih untung hanya hidung patah, bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

,

 

Beberapa menit sekali Levi mengecek ponsel, senang ada pesan baru.

 **Eren**  
_home safely in 1 piece_ 1:45pm

 _ur having a date w ur father_ 1:46pm

Jari lincah mengetik pada layar lalu menekan send.

 _ugh kind of_ 1:46pm

 **Eren**  
_aku cemburu_ 1:46pm

balasan Eren sangat cepat.

 _ganti baju dan makan Eren_ 1:47pm

 **Eren**  
_baik istriku_ 1:47pm

Deheman membuat Levi yang malu membaca pesan tersebut terkaget, hampir menjatuhkan benda berlayar 5 inci.

"Jangan fokus pada ponselmu. Makananmu akan segera dingin,"

Levi mengangguk, mengantongi ponsel. Ia mengunyah sambil tersenyum.

,

 

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Aku juga, "berhenti menggombal Eren, aku ingin muntah. Kalau kau tetap berkata hal menjijikkan aku akan menyumpal mulutmu itu," ia tidak keberatan digombali, ia bahagia, kalimat Eren selalu mampu membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

Kekehan terdengar dari seberang, "Iya, dengan bibirmu yang manis,"

"Eren!" berguling kesamping, menutupi wajahnya yang mendadak panas.

"Iya, sayangku." Eren tidak akan pernah lelah menggodanya.

Levi seperti school girl kasmaran, tersenyum lebar, pipi merona, namun ia tidak akan mengakui kalau ia suka, "Aku akan tidur sekarang," sambil melirik jam di dinding, pukul 10 malam.

"Aku masih ingin mengobrol," 

"Kita sudah bicara sejam lebih," bahkan waktu tidak terasa.

"Aku belum puas mendengar suaramu," Eren bersikeras agar Levi tidak mengakhiri telpon.

"Kita bertemu besok, kau bisa mendengarku selama yang kau mau idiot," sebenarnya ia juga masih ingin mengobrol tapi ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur.

"Kau akan dibuat sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS," see, Eren tetap mengotot.

"Ayah akan menyita hpku kalau aku ketahuan belum tidur,"

Eren menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bilang, "Okay,"

"Levi," suara ayahnya. Tak lama sosok berambut blond itu memasuki kamarnya.

Levi secepat kilat menyembunyikan ponsel dibawah bantal. Mendudukkan dirinya kaku.

"Kau masih terbangun,"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan PR," ia mencoba santai.

"Cepat tidur," menghampiri putranya, mengelus kepala Levi. "Selamat malam," lalu pergi.

Levi 16 tahun dengan ayah yang memperlakukannya seperti anak gadis kecilnya.

Kembali mendekatkan ponsel, "Eren, jangan tidur kemalaman, goodnight,"

"Goodnight princess, dream of me,"

,

Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, sebelum menjejakkan langkah kaki.

Plum terangkat sekian senti, Erwin pergi keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan, tidak mengantar jemput Levi selama beberapa hari. Erwin menyuruh Mike sebagai ganti tapi Levi menolak, alasannya ia bisa kemanapun sendiri, sudah besar, bukan lagi bayi lima tahun tidak tahu jalan, bisa jaga diri, ayahnya tidak perlu khawatir. Untuk kali itu ia menuruti anak semata wayang.

Erwin typical ayah yang sibuk kerja di kantor, tapi kalau menyangkut Levi ia akan menyudahi kegiataannya, orang lain akan menghandle jika sangat perlu. Ia selalu menyempatkan makan siang dan malam bersama Levi, mengantarnya beli buku, kemana saja. Driver hanya dibutuhkan jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Pukul sepuluh malam adalah jam tidur Levi. Fisiknya mudah lelah, butuh banyak istirahat. Terbatas dengan kegiatan osis di sekolah dan terkadang les piano. Kerumah teman hanya pada saat belajar kelompok.

Erwin sungguh ayah protective.

 

"Hey," wajah Eren tampak idiot dengan senyuman lebar. Helm sudah terlepas. Memajukan wajah untuk mengecup pipi Levi yang menghadiahinya dengan pemandangan yang selalu disukainya, yang tak pernah membuat bosan, ekpresi malu-malu dari Levi.

Levi mengingat cara bernapas lagi lalu berkata, "Hai," 

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, apa aku ada dalam mimpimu?" Eren menjemput Levi di terminal bus. Ia membawa motornya.

Kepalan tangan meninju pelan dada Eren. "Masih terlalu pagi untuk gombalan murahan, Eren!" Namun Levi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi.

Kekehan Eren terdengar renyah ditelinga Levi, "Okay okay, Hop on princess," Eren bertingkah seperti pangeran membawa kuda putih, menjemput sang putri. Memakaikan help pada kepala kekasihnya dan menyuruhnya naik.

Lengan melingkar pada tubuh yang lebih besar, sangat erat. Dada menempel pada punggung, tak menyisahkan jarak. "Ingat Eren jangan ngebut,"

"As you wish princess,"

Kapankah Eren berhenti membuatnya merona.

 

,

Dinding bercat biru, poster besar band favorite tertempel di dekat meja belajar, diatasnya ada komputer, almari berada disebelahnya. Kamar Levi tertata rapi.

Eren menghempaskan diri diatas ranjang queen size, kaki menjuntai di lantai.

"Apa kau mau mengganti seragammu?" Levi berdiri tepat di depan betisnya.

Membulatkan mata saat Eren menarik tangannya tiba-tiba, sekarang ia menumpuk diatas tubuh Eren.

"Hmm," jawaban singkat Eren.

Kedua pasang mata bertemu, beradu tatap.

Levi lupa segalanya saat bibir kering Eren mengunci miliknya. Biasanya hanya ada ciuman innocent di pipi, ini ciuman pertama Levi dibibir.

Semuanya adalah pertama kali bagi Levi.

Eren pacar pertamanya.

Pagutan terlepas, Levi mengatur napas.

Telapak tangan menangkup wajahnya, ibu jari mengelus bibir merah dan basah Levi. Candu. Ia ingin menciumi Levi berkali-kali sampai kehabisan udara. Dan Levi sadar ia menyukai ciuman Eren. Hal yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

"Kau sangat cantik,"

"Idiot, aku tidak cantik aku tampan," Eren tak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa menjadi makhluk yang tercantik, terindah di galaksi.

Eren tergelak.

 

Masih memakai seragam Eren mendekap tubuh kecil Levi, kaki saling tindih.

Levi malu-malu meminta Eren untuk menciumnya. lagi dan lagi.

 

Lidah menekan permukaan bibir kenyal Levi yang terkatup rapat.

Memundurkan kepala, "Buka mulutmu saat aku melakukan gestur itu,"

Levi mengangguk mengerti.

Membuka mulut ragu-ragu saat lidah kembali meminta izin untuk masuk.

Lidah meliar di rongga mulutnya, menyapu deretan gigi, menyesap lidahnya kuat.

"Eren," Levi tersenggal, baru sedetik mengambil napas bibir Eren rakus meraup bibir bengkak Levi.

"Ngh," melenguh, mencengkeram lengan Eren. Bola mata bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Tautan berakhir.

"Shit Levi, kau membuatku horny," blunt, seperti biasa namun tidak ada nada bercanda.

Levi gelagapan, bingung. 

"Levi," terdengar desperate, "Aku sangat ingin..." Levi mungkin tidak tahu jika Eren sering membayangkan melakukan hal kotor padanya.

Levi gugup bukan kepalang.

Eren tertawa lembut, mengelus pipi Levi, ia mengerti jika Levi belum siap, hubungan mereka sudah mengalami progess yang sangat jauh dengan melakukan French kiss, "Aku akan kekamar mandi untuk mengurusnya," ia remaja normal, tentu saja ia memiliki hormonal tinggi.

"A-aku akan melakukannya untukmu," Levi menahannya sebelum ia sempat beranjak. Ikut terduduk bersama Eren.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," ia tidak menyangkal ada letupan api, senang.

"Bukan s-sex, aku akan..." Tangan bergetar mencoba membuka resleting celana Eren.

Eren eager mengangkat pinggulnya, menarik celana beserta celana dalam sampai paha. Kejantanan tegak berdiri. Ada cairan di ujungnya. Tidak lagi tersiksa dalam celana yang ketat.

"Lakukan dengan tanganmu,"

Ragu, perlahan melingkarkan ibu dan telunjuk jari - yang membentuk seperti cincin - pada kejantanan Eren.

Eren seperti tersetrum, sentuhan tangan Levi menghantarkan nikmat ke sekujur tubuh, ke syaraf otak. Eren menggila. Jauh lebih baik dari tangannya sendiri.

Tangan sepenuhnya memegang kejantanan Eren. membuat gerakan naik turun, menggosokkan palm pada daging yang kian mengeras.

"Eren," wajah Levi seperti terbakar. Sekali lagi bingung apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Iya, seperti itu." Eren menyelipkan helaian rambut Levi yang menutupi mata dibelakang telinga. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik,"

Levi tersipu, jantung berdetak kencang, perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Levi, lebih cepat," Eren menginteruksi sambil terus mengerang nikmat. Seperti habis memakai pil ektasi dan merasakan efek yang luar biasa.

Alis bertaut, berkonsentrasi. Sesekali menenggak ludah. Melakukan apa yang dikatakan Eren.

"Levi,"

"Eren,"

"Ja-ngan berhenti," kejantanan Eren berkadut tak lama cairan kental dan hangat membasahi tangan dan perutnya, menetes ke sprei.


End file.
